1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a detachable keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers have become popular alternatives to desktop computers because of their portability. A typical notebook computer includes a display body and a main body. The display body is rotatably attached to the main body so that the display body can be opened and closed relative to the main body. The main body has a housing, a keyboard module, and a circuit board. The circuit board is disposed in the housing. The keyboard module is generally fixed to the housing.
However, if the keyboard of the typical notebook computer malfunctions and need to be repaired or replaced, disassembling and removing the keyboard module from the housing is difficult because the keyboard module is fixed to the housing. In addition, when operating the notebook computer one can at most be an arm's length away from the notebook computer to reach and operate the keyboard module. At such a close distance to a notebook computer screen is not good for one's eyes.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.